Graceless
by drhooper
Summary: It was just past two o'clock in the morning and you knew you should have been asleep long ago. It was just so, so hot and you spent most of the night tossing and turning. To calm down you decided to read and eventually, one thing leads to another. (Taken from my AO3 account - vander lyle)


When you checked your phone for the millionth time, the time read 2:05 am. You sighed, rolling over again and you tried to get comfortable in this heat. There was a fan pointed at you on the highest setting and you were laying in bed in only a singlet and underwear, it was too hot for anything else. You hated summer, it was always too hot for you and made sleeping almost impossible. Deciding that you probably weren't going to sleep tonight at all, you grab your mobile and opened up to the latest fan fiction you were reading. Lately you had been obsessing over Loki, the God of Mischief. His long raven hair and sharp green eyes make any girl swoon, but you're also attracted to his darker side. The mischief and the lies, the unbelievably hot villain that Tom Hiddleston portrays in the movie has you damp just thinking about him.

You were currently reading one about Loki wearing a three piece suite, using a tie as a gag. You were normally put off by this kind of stuff and tended to avoid it, but tonight you couldn't. This fan fiction is making your mind race and you can feel yourself slowly becoming wet. This has never happened before. You've never just gotten wet over reading something.

"Fuck it," you mutter, pushing your panties down without even giving yourself time to think about it. You aren't going to deny yourself this, not after such a stressful day. You bite your lip to cover the groan you make as you slide your hand down your stomach, sliding two fingers into your folds that are slick with arousal. Finding your clit, you make slow circles around it, teasing yourself slightly. Images of a tall man with long black hair flow through your mind and you let them, utterly engrossed with pretending that it's his hand and not yours.

You can't help the gasp that passes your lips when you slowly slide two fingers inside your womanhood, beginning to pump slowly. While you're laying there, tangled in sheets with one hand thrusting in and out while the other cups your breast through your singlet, you feel like you're being watched. You cast that aside as your own paranoia and focus on the building sensation at the pit of your stomach that signals that you're getting close.

Sliding your fingers out, your quickly start to rub your clit, picking up speed to meet your body's demand. At this stage you're panting, eyes screwed shut and your back is arching off of your bed.

Just before you can reach your climax, a hand snakes around yours and pulls it away from your slick folds. You freeze, horror and dread racing through you as you open your eyes and look around. Leaning above you is a man dressed in black with gold, long hair cascading around his shoulders as his eyes that shone like emeralds in the dimly lit room stare down at you. "Hello, my pet," he growls, voice thick with lust. "I've been watching you. However, I cannot let you climax by yourself." His words ignite a desire in you and suddenly you want to know what his lips taste like, you want to run your hands over his chest, kissing and licking as you go.

You squeeze you eyes shut. "This isn't real, you aren't real. You're a Norse God who is thousands of years old. You aren't actually here." You know you sound mental, but this is absurd. Lately your imagination has been running wild, but this is just outrageous.

"I assure you, darling, I am real. If I wasn't could I do this?" He smirks and both of you look down as you watch your singlet and panties disappear in a green haze.

"Holy fucking shit." You whisper, completely blown away by the situation and the fact that a God was above you and had just used magic to make the rest of your clothing disappear.

"Now, I believe you have some unfinished business." He raises an eyebrow and you don't have time to respond as he's already on your neck, kissing and biting and all you can do is arch your neck and moan. In the past you had never been one for hickeys, but now you want them. You want him to leave marks on you, to claim you as his, no matter how stupid that sounds. Suddenly he bites down hard as if he knows what you're thinking and you're lost in the feeling of it, the pain mixed with pleasure.

His hands take their time wondering over your body, first he runs his fingers over your breast, one hand sliding down your stomach while the other focuses on your nipple. Loki rubbed and teased your nipple until it was a hard peak, his mouth closing around your other nipple witch cause you to release a breathy moan. When the Norse God thought that you had had enough teasing, he travelled lower, applying a trail of open mouthed kisses until he reached the top of your hips. You were looking down at him, watching as he ran a finger through your slick folds, biting at the top of your thighs.

"Loki, please," you panted, you were hot and desperate to seek the release you were denied earlier.

"Already begging?" Her murmured, looking up at you to give you a sly smile.

"Please, I need you, fuck, Loki!" You were rewarded with Loki's mouth on your clit, massaging it and increasing speed to quickly build your orgasm, the sensation of his mouth was driving your crazy, causing your hips to buck up. However, he slows, bringing you down from sensation that was your release. You moan, frustrated.

Loki slides his tongue down through your folds, humming in approval of the noises you were making and you knew he was working hard to get you to make more of them. He craved your moans as much as you craved his touch, it was overwhelming. Your hands snaked through his black hair, twisting it in your hands as he tastes and teases you. When he slides two fingers inside of you, you don't try to stop the noises pouring out of you. You need this. "Eyes on me." He commands and you obey, eyes locking onto his piercing green eyes.

The sight of Loki between your legs, lowering his mouth onto your clit once again is almost enough to make you come. He puts one hand on your hip to stop you from moving while the other hand is pumping faster and you can tell that you are getting close again. By now your skin is damp with sweat but you don't care, you're focused entirely on Loki. Your clit is throbbing and Loki is relentless with his tongue and before you know it, you feel your orgasm crash around you, enveloping you in ecstasy. "Loki, fuck, Loki!" You yell, back arching as your legs tense up. Loki doesn't stop though, he makes you ride out your orgasm until you're shaking.

Once you've finally controlled your breathing, Loki moves so he's laying next to you. He pulls you to him and immediately you feel cooler and calmer. That orgasm left you exhausted and it wasn't long before you fell asleep in the arms of the God of Mischief.


End file.
